charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ching
Ching is one of the main characters in the Pucca series. She is 12 in season 1 and 13 in season 2. Ching is Pucca's friend. She is the daughter of Chang, the owner of the Turtle Training Hall, and she trains under her father with Abyo and Ssoso. Ching uses two swords appearing similar to Jian in battle. Ching Ching is in love with Abyo, who usually doesn't reciprocate; he's usually too obsessed with martial arts or flirting with other girls to notice her, much to Ching's frustration. Ching wants to be Abyo's only girlfriend and secretly wants to marry Abyo, despite him not being interested. Ching has a pet chicken named Won who sits on her head. The eggs that Won lays apparently have magical properties which is said to be true in A Force of Won. In Cuckoo Love, Won is in love with a cuckoo bird. In "Hottest Fighter Abyo," Abyo saved Ching from a trio of villains. Ching was quickly entranced by Abyo's skill and he became Ching's love interest. In the episode A Better Boyfriend, Ching tries to get Abyo's attention. Ching then decides to get Muji to kidnap her so Abyo can save her. This attempt to gain Abyo's attention failed, however, because Abyo thought that they were acting out a scene. Almost immediately after, Muji really''kidnaps her. Abyo still believed they were acting. One of Muji's zombie minions leaves a note written in zombie language, which Pucca apparently understands, and it is only when Abyo reads the message out loud that Pucca takes him with her to save Ching. In an episode Ching become evil when affected by Doga's evil sock. She began doing bad things and blaming the actions on Pucca. She is so cute, Abyo seldomly has time to notice her. Description She has a red flower on the side of her head and wears a purple shirt, a purple pants and a purple shoes. Her mouth is shaped like a heart. Her pet chicken Won is always on top of her head, but if she isn't, Ching becomes sick. But sometimes she can function perfectly without her chicken. Relationship * Abyo: Ching has a crush on Abyo and refers to him as her boyfriend and will do anything to win his heart. * Pucca: Pucca is usually with her. * Chang: Chang is Ching's father. * Won: Won is Ching's pet that is always on her head. if Won isn't on her head she gets sick though sometimes she can act perfectly without her. * Garu: Garu is a good friend to Ching ,but Ching also supports Pucca to pursuit him, much to his frustration. Abilities Ching is a sword fighting ninja and she uses her swords for good and to save her friends and her chicken Won like in the episodes Force Of Won and Fab Abyo. Trivia * Without Won she feels sick although in The Usual Ching, when under the control of Doga's sock, she became evil and shooed Won away. She comes back when Ching becomes herself again. * She claims she is the girlfriend of Abyo, but he doesn't know. * She loves flowers. * In Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas when she saw her western self with a eagle on her head she questioned it, not realizing she has a chicken on ''her head. Credit Pucca Wiki Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:TV characters Category:Pucca characters Category:Black Hair Category:Disney characters